A New Generation
by Kelly A. Downing
Summary: Nessie is mentally and physically 16 years old. She has found her soulmate, has a loving family, and all is well...For now. The story of Nesse & Jake. All Characters belong to Staphanie Meyer.


Summer was my favorite part of the year, hands down. It was easy to hunt, and it was always warm which felt good on my icy cold skin. The sun reminded me of him, my own personal sun. That was what my mother had once called him, she told me. The sun was high in the sky, and I lay in the over-long grass in front of my family's house. I didn't have to worry about ticks and the like; I had no blood for them to feast on. And if I did, they wouldn't be able to penetrate my stone-like exterior. I sighed deeply, and with the inhale I caught the oh-so familiar scent, the one that immediately put a smile on my face. _His_ scent.

"Ness?" I heard him call. He must have caught my scent too, but the grass kept me hidden. I grinned and sat up. The sun shone off his russet-colored bare chest. I had gotten used to his habit of not wearing a shirt. I must admit, it bothered me _very_ little these days.

"Over here." I called, waving my white hand over my head. He turned to look at me. Luckily, I was laying in a shaded portion of the yard, so my skin was solid, and not made of diamonds, a feature that often made the Quileute shape-shifter a bit wary. I dropped back down, and listened to his steady footsteps. After half a minute, he lay down at my side, and looked at me, smiling happily.

"Hey you." I said, turning my head to look at him. He grinned and reached out to twirl a strand of curly bronze hair in his fingers.

"Hello, babe." Said Jacob, my Jacob. The tall (6'7", to be precise), muscular boy had been my best friend since the moment I had been born. And now, at sixteen (Well technically, I was only 4, but I had the mental and physical capacity of a 16 year old, which was the age I'd appear to be for the next eternity) I was realizing he was so much more then my best friend.

"Your up and out early today." I said, sitting up.

"Yeah, I had nothing better to do." He said, winking up at me from where he lay on his back.

"Good morning, Jacob." I jumped slightly. It was very rare that I was startled by one of my vampire family members, but I supposed my attention had been so focused on Jake I hadn't heard my father's approach. Jake sat up.

"Hey, Edward." He muttered, rubbing his apparently sore neck.

"You scared me." I said, glaring up at my father, who appeared to be not much older then myself, at 17.

"Sorry, love." He apologized, but I caught the smirk that danced at the edges of his lips. I smiled, and he heard the apology I muttered in my thoughts. I began to wonder about the family's plans for the day, knowing my father would answer to the unspoken words.

"Jazz, Carlisle, your mother and I are planning to go hunting later this evening, Alice is thinking about going shopping, and you and Jake, according to him," He smirked at the boy, glared at him. Jake hated when Edward read his mind. "Well, I'll let him tell you." Edward decided. "Your welcome to come hunting with us, if you want." He invited. I turned to Jake expectantly.

"What are we doing?" I begged, grabbing his arm. He laughed.

"I was going to take you to the reservation for a picnic, if you want." He grinned sheepishly. I felt the smile spread across my face, and I threw my arms around his neck. I heard my father growl at something in Jake's thoughts.

"That sounds amazing." I responded, throwing Edward a slightly irritated look.

"Before you two set off, did you do your summer work, Renesmee?" I glanced up at my father, who would be attended the same school as me in the fall. While I was going to be a sophomore, my parents, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper where going to be juniors, and my Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rosalie were going to be seniors. We had moved here at the beginning of the summer, deciding people would begin to suspect us in Forks. We only moved to the next town over, which was just as rainy and gloomy as forks, but larger. We were about a half hour drive from the reserve, so I could stay near Jake without him having to leave his pack. And our house was huge, larger then out house in Forks, although I missed the little cottage I had shared with my parents. Carlisle promised to build a new one soon.

"Not all of it, did you?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yes. All of us did but you." He winked. They had all mastered getting schoolwork done fast, accept for my mother, for this would only be her second time attending school. For the last four years, they had pretended to be attending college, when really they were at home raising me. Carlisle had gotten his own private clinic, and was quite happy.

I stuck my tongue out at my father. "Did Em?" I asked, knowing my uncle usually played the part of a C student because he hated doing the work.

Edward grimaced. "He doesn't count." He insisted.

"Sure, sure." I repeated the phrase I had picked up from Jake, who grinned.

"Before you two set off, Nessie you should go say good morning to everyone and tell them where you're going.

"I was with them all night… and besides, I'm sure Alice already told them." I muttered, Edward laughed.

"Your probably right, but Esme and the rest would appreciate to hear it from you." I knew he was right.

"Fine. C'mon, Jake." I said, pushing myself to my feet and grabbing his hand. I caught the warning glance Edward gave Jake, but Jacob just grinned. Like always, I felt I was missing something.

As we walked in the house, we found Japer and Emmet watching something on the TV, still as stone. Esme was dusting the kitchen; I walked in to greet her.

"Ah, there you are, Renesmee." She said, smiling and pulling me into a hug. I put my hand to her cheek to tell her what my plans where. She smiled. "You take care of her, Jake." She said teasingly.

"Uh, I will." Jake said, a bit uncomfortable. I chuckled lightly.

"Go tell your mother, Nessie, she'd probably prefer to hear it from you rather then Alice." I laughed.

"Okay, I will." I dragged Jacob to the bottom of the stairs. "Mom!" I said, barely raising my voice. I knew she'd hear me. Before I could blink, my mother was a few steps away from me.

"Hey, Jake!" Bella said, beaming at her friend. He grinned and returned the greeting. Then she turned her golden eyes to me. "You called, babe?"

"Yeah." I muttered, placing my palm on her cheek. I still often preferred my method of communicating when I had to explain things.

"Okay, have fun." Bella said, kissing me lightly on the forehead. "Are you coming hunting, Renesmee?" She asked as she turned to go back upstairs. I smiled, my mother still refused to use my nickname.

"Uhm, I don't know. Maybe…I don't think I'm too thirsty." I said.

"Yes you are, your eyes are pretty dark." Jake said, putting his large hand under my chin and lifting my head to meet his eyes. He probably would have kissed me if Bella wasn't standing there.

"Okay, I guess I'll come." I said, keeping my gaze on Jake. I heard Bella return upstairs, and as soon as she did Jake pressed his lips gently to mine. He withdrew and grinned.

"I love being able to do that." He said softly. It hadn't been a long time since I had discovered my feelings for Jacob Black were anything more then the love of a best friend, but since I had, Jake seemed to be overjoyed, as if he was his whole self.

"What, you've kissed me as a kid." I teased, knowing those kisses had been brotherly, and on my cheek.

"Not like this." He said, and grinning he kissed me again, longer then the first time and more intense. I heard someone clear their throat. Again, I hadn't realized someone's approach. But I turned to see it was just my aunt, and Alice loved to see me happy, and Jake made me happy. So she approved.

"Nessie!" She said, dancing forward in her pixie-like fashion. Jake stepped back, uncomfortable again. I laughed.

"What?" I asked, looked into Alice's beautiful face. She was almost the same height as me, but a little shorter.

"I was thinking of going shopping, as Edward told you, and after you and your dog have your picnic, you should come." She said. Jake made a face, neither seemed to be able to get out of their name-calling habits.

"Be nice, Alice." I laughed. I figured it couldn't hurt to do some shopping. Alice's face lit up, obviously seeing my decision shopping.

"Oh good, this will be fun! And Jake, wear a shirt. Most stores won't let you in if you don't." She told him, Jake looked at me, confused.

"I'm coming?" He asked, apparently not to fond of the idea. I laughed.

"Apparently." I said, taking his hand. He groaned softly. "You don't have too." I assured him. I saw Alice frown.

"Yes he does, or you won't come and your mother is refusing." She said, pushing out her bottom lip in a pout..

"Uhm, I'll come, I don't care." Jake lied, not meeting Alice's golden eyes.

"Okay, well when you talk him out of it Ness, and feel bad for ditching me, which you should, call me and I'll pick you up." Alice grinned and flitted off to find Jasper.

"I hate when she does that." Jacob mumbled. I laughed.

"I know, but she can't help it. It's what makes her Alice." I smiled, swinging our intertwined hands. He smiled wryly.

"I really will come if you want." He said softly.

"No you wont, I won't torture you." I teased,

"Nessie!"

"Hey, Em." I grinned at my uncle, his huge bear-like form taking up most of the doorway.

"Going hunting later?" He asked, glancing towards Jake, who nodded in greeting.

"I don't think so, Alice is dragging me shopping." I gave a small smile.

"Good, you can come with the rest of us tomorrow." He grinned. I loved hunting with Emmet and Alice, their styles were polar opposites. I had apparently inherited my father's cougar-ish hunting style. My mother hunted much like a cat, as well, but more of a tiger. My father found this funny, he had often thought of her as a kitten who believed it was a tiger.

"Sounds good."

"Ness, we should get going." Jake muttered.

"Right. I'll see you later, Emmet, I'm heading to the reserve." Em waved and muttered a goodbye, turning his attention towards the television. He and Jazz had gotten quite wrapped up in sports lately, but not much was on this time of year. Yet somehow, he found something.

As Jake and I headed to the door, I yelled a goodbye into the living room, where most the family was gathered. Most muttered a quick goodbye, Edward threw Jake a warning glace, and Jake caught it and grinned. I hit him lightly.

"Don't instigate him." I scolded, smiling. He grinned.

"Can't help it."

"Did you drive?" I asked. Depending on his mood, he'd either just run here as a wolf or drive. He nodded towards the old Volkswagen Rabbit parked in the driveway. As we reached it, he pulled open the passenger door and swung himself into the driver's seat. He had to push the seat back almost all the way to make enough room for his long legs.

"I wish you'd get a new car, a jeep or something would suit you way better." I muttered. "Carlisle would probably get you one. Or Dad." Jake made a face.

"I don't need bloodsuckers buying me a car." He grumbled. I frowned.

"I wish you wouldn't call us that." I said irritably. He glanced at me, and saw the slightly offended expression on my face

"You don't count. Your only half leech." He said, attempting to console me.

"It makes no difference." I told him. He shrugged and I let the conversation go. We drove in silence for a while, listening to his radio, when it worked. Suddenly getting annoyed with his old car, I said sharply "I'm buying you a jeep for your birthday. This is hell." He glanced at me, startled.

"My car never bothered you before." He said defensively.

"It's so _slow_." I groaned.

"Its not slow, I'm going sixty." He said, confused. "It goes up to like, ninety before it starts making groaning noises." He flashed a grin.

"Alice already has my car picked out. I'm getting the new Camero." I grinned, I was in love with the car. I would be getting it as soon as I got my license. It should be coming in the mail any day, since Jazz had visited Mr. Jenks a few days ago. I smiled, remembering the day Edward and Emmet had taught me to drive.

"Yeah, its sharp…" Jake muttered, failing to keep the longing from his husky voice.

"Want a Camero?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not unless I'm buying it." He said stubbornly.

"I'm getting you one. Jeep or Camero?"

"Neither." Jake insisted. I sighed, exhasperated.

"Jacob, you don't have a choice." I told him, glaring.

"Ness, I will not let you buy me a car." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Keep you eyes on the road." I muttered, but smiled despite myself.

I was happy to pull up to La Push beach, and glanced out the window. The beach was empty, except for a group of half-naked guys and a few girls, sitting around a fire.

"We're eating with the pack?" I said excitedly.

"For a bit." He grinned, taking my hand as we got out of the car. He stopped, and I looked up at him. He was staring at me. I felt color run into my face, an attribute of my human half.

"Damn, I love you." He muttered. I smiled, and kissed him gently.

"I love you too, Jacob Black."

"No Ness, I _really_ love you." He teased, his eyes dancing.

"I know." I replied, grinning. I knew all about imprinting, and knew that was what he was referring too. He kissed me quickly before me walked down to the beach.

"Finally, dude, we've been waiting forever." Called a voice. I recognized it as Embry, although his words were muffled because he had his mouth full of sausage, which the boys were cooking over the fire. Jake released my hand to get himself food. I took a seat between Seth, Sam and Emily. Seth grinned at me.

"Hey Nessie!" I grinned. Sam grinned and ruffled my head, and Emily smiled.

"Hey Ness, good to see you." Emily said. I smiled, she was such a sweetheart.

"You too Emily. My mother says hi." I told her.

"Oh! Tell her I said hello as well." I knew it had taken a while for the pack to get used to the idea of me being Bella's daughter, but they adjusted. I smiled and nodded. Soon, Jake came and sat down. I moved to sit in front of him, leaning on his warm, bare chest, and stole a bite of his sausage.

"Hey!" He yelped through a full mouth. Everyone laughed.

It was getting dark, and some of the parents came to join us. I saw Billy and waved enthusiastically. Soon they began to swap Quileute legends, and like usual, I was fascinated. Eventually, I fell asleep in Jake's arms.


End file.
